


Good Enough

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Noctis is such an amazing friend, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Prompto has been feeling very insecure about his friendship with the prince.  He asks himself the same question every day if he is worth being by his side.Noctis has many words to say to let his friend know how much he values their friendship.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was written to reflect on how I am feeling at the moment. Even while writing this, it has made me felt slightly better.
> 
> I have been feeling quite upset and in a dark place. But I know i will soon come out of it in due time.  
> I know everyone goes through this at one point of their life, but I feel that it's lasting too long for me.  
> Well, enough about that,let's get to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> Like many of my old stories, this is a updated version. Spelling errors have been fixed, characters have been more story and dialogue and the story overall is just better than before. 
> 
> This was updated October 29th. I will keep tthe older date the same as always.
> 
> I added over 3000 words to fix this story up, so I hope it is better for you.

Prompto had been feeling like absolute garbage that day. Scratch that. The whole week. Ok, a few years give or take. Or maybe his entire life. Not that he could remember his childhood all that well, but he can sure agree it started then. Like most teenagers his age, he went through that ‘ phase’. It was normal, so he thought when he looked it up online. Not that it was helping at all. Even if it was a page, why did it have to leave him low in the dirt?

He tried brushing it off, claiming it was the worst week of his life and it would slowly get better,but lately, it was piling up so high like a stack of books, ready to collapse to the side and crush him under the wait. Mind as well be prepared rather than sit there and waiting for his sanity to crumble. Still, he was becoming too much. 

Everything he did, he felt there was a row of judges judging him, even with the miniscule of things like his efforts were pointless. Like it never mattered. Like he didn’t matter. And that’s the feeling that hurt the most. The feeling coursing through his veins like liquid lava and burned into his heart, poisoning it until like his mind, exploded.

That’s when he almost did crumble user the horrendous weight. 

What was the point? Was there a point? Probably not, as there were many who could easily replace him. He wasn’t as smart as those whom could be in his presence, and her certainly wasn’t strong enough to protect him if need be. And if he shared even a spec of that skill, how was he to compete? With his scrawny body and weak complexion, did he even stand a chance?

Etro no.

So here he was, in the lush garden, pouting into his soul as he poured all the ways he couldn’t compare to being equal to his friend, the crown prince of the kingdom.

Just like every day on the weekday, he had joined Noctis on a short escape, not even wondering where they were heading to until they reached the gate, back to where they started. Noctis had given him an aloof smile and before he could even mutter why they were back, a sleek black car drove up the pathway, where a Glaive had driven to pick them up. Not that he had minded, but it was at that moment Noctis asked him to join him on his way back one to the citadel.

Sure. Why not.

The personal invitation was by complete supress to Prompto, but when he was ready to reject the invitation, Noctis flashed a sad look, matching a cute puppy he likes to see on the Internet. As much as he gated to see it and not to deal with anyone today, he refused to say no and reluctantly nodded in confirmation before walking behind a now happy Noctis to the parked car.

If he was not brought down into such a horrid mood, he would have loved go to to the citadel and explore the walls and be given a personal tour and told of the many intriguing stories of the past kings and queens of old, but as stated, his heart was not wager to learn. Not from Ignis, and not from Noctis. Even if he was told, it would hold no value. It would go through one eat and out the next, and certain offend whomever was telling him. 

Prompto sighed. He was down in the dumps.  
The drive was quick, much quicker than he could realise. He just stared out the window, ignoring and advances of conversation Noctis tried to start. And when they did reach the citadel, he was just as quick to stalk out and follow after Noctis obediently, not one to question as he was taken down an endless amount of hallways and further into the building. Nope. He held his tongue. And looked to the floor at Noctis ’ leather clad feet. 

That got the negative thoughts rolling through him with an almighty pull. Of only he had the money to afford anything close to the shoes or the clothes his princely pal wore. 

Who was he kidding. He was a commoner. A pleb. No one of certain interest. Even the staff who worked with in these walls had more money and family than he did.  
Gods. He really was our of place here.

“ Hey. Do you want to go into the gardens for a bit before dinner? “ Noctis asked, pulling Prompto away from his devilish thoughts. Good timing too, otherwise he would have walked right into him, just as a staff member walked by and bowed very low to the prince. If he made the mistake there, a whole mess would have ensued.

Prompto squandered back, feet climbs and close to hitting one another. When he managed to stay upright and without a squawking like a bird, he looked to Noctis who never faltered through his friends awkward movement, but held a firm and gentle smile. The sun illuminating through the large windows to their left literally glowed, basking them both in a bright ray of light, turning his pale skin translucent and Noctis hair to transform in a golden hue.

Taken aback by the beauty, Prompto felt like crying then and there. He held it back, being strong in front of the prince as the abundance of staff that littered the halls. It never seemed to end as they bustled left and right to where ever they needed to go. Shaking his head, he decided to endure the prince in his endeavours, knowing it would be fruitless to leave now.

“ Sure.” He muttered and shrugged it of, not caring much. 

The garden sounded like a wonderful idea, even if he didn’t wish to voice it. In fact, it was probably his favourite spot inside the entire citadel, aside from the kitchens. The gardens was always bright, and held a kind of warmth that one could never describe. Like a afternoon hug by the sun its self. The air was crisp and clean, and the flowers carried a sweet aroma, pure enough to cure any sickness, may it be physical or mental.

He looked up to the ceiling. Maybe that was what he needed right now. To escape the hustle and hustle of the city grounds and lay in the ever flow of the grass and nature at his finger tips, breath in clear air and fill his lungs with pure oxygen and rid of the negative thoughts that plagued him and fogged his memory.

Off to the side, and not moving an inch, Noctis watched intently, eyes narrowed with concentration and let out a small hum. It wasn’t joyous, or one with pleasure, but sounded like he was bored, or thinking too much. Who’s to say, but Prompto felt bad regardless.

Not taking the moping any longer, Noctis walked forward without a word and took Prompto’s hand into his and guided him into the garden. Prompto never responded to the warm touch, nor did he look to where Noctis intertwined their fingers, nearly crushing them. The pain stung, bur it just didn’t feel right. Non of this felt right.

Why did he not feel right?

Prompto sucked in his lower lip and bit down into the skin. It stopped any sounds that wanted to come out, and it helped keep his feet moving and not run away and hid unto the shadows that conveyed the hall. He wanted to run so bad. To run and forget he was ever here. Because really, someone like him has no business being here. What right did he have? Only the rich and well established had the privilege to be here. Not a mess like him.

Their walk to the garden was slow, slow enough that a young maid had stopped and peered at them. Her eyes had grown rather wide with curiosity and uncertainty. She looked troubled, ready to reach out and ask questions but she held it and walked her way to where she was needed. Thankfully they reached the glass walls that lead to the beautiful garden in time for the sun to lower slightly and cast a halo around the room.  
Stunning as always.

Untangling their hands, Noctis reached forward to open the glass doors for his guest. Flashing a bright smile, he mocked a bow and allowed Prompto to walk in, but instantly frowned as he blond staggered in without a thanks. He didn’t meant to, but his mouth refused to open and make a sound. It was glued shut and bubbled with the desire to keep closed. And it would only prove so as he stepped into the royal gardens.

The air in his lungs were literally sucked put of him, like a swift punch to the gut as he entered the walls of the garden. Having been here a couple of times, he could remember this place so vividly, like he had been here his entire life. 

The garden like always was beautiful. No. Beautiful was too small of a word to use for the actual scale of it true beauty. Words evaded him, as it usually did when he was awestruck. The lush green grass, picture perfect as it swayed in the gentle breeze. The majesty of trees, big and small, literally all corners of the lot, some native to the county, and others distinctively forge in, but all the same beautiful. The flowers, Prompto didn’t even know where to start, grew in an abundance. All shades of colours were present, from dark blues to the pastel of pinks. It was all there, and like the trees, took even more spaces, bunched up together like happy families and moved with the glass in perfect harmony. It was heaven to Prompto. 

It was a shame a place to captivating was not allowed to be shown o the public eye. Nothing within the citadel without the kings permission was to be posted or shared online. It posed as a security risk, therefor, forbidden for the common folk like him o be told of any ways to enter the citadel. A shame really. For the flowers to be hidden away in a utopia that human eyes can place upon. A real shame. And a travesty.

Tracking through the long blades of grass, he made his way over to the small pond in the middle and rested heavily along on one of the flat rocks beside the river. The sound of the rushing water settled his soul somewhat, but it was interpersonal as light splatters caused him to look don and see what had caused the sudden noise.

Peering down, he gazed into the crystal clear blue water, ready to glare at whatever it was until he smiled, lips upturned and heart beating with familiarity as over a dozen bright coloured fish rose to the surface, scales glowing under the sun. They were large for fish, almost a good foot long, and their bodies were handsomely painted an array of black, gold, yellows and whites.  
Each fish had their own intoquite design, different from the rest. They swam with excitement, tails swishing back and forth, mesmerizing him. Fearing he was being pulled into a trance, Prompto blinked rapidly, forcing his mind awake before he ended up in the water with the fish. Not like he needed a repeat of that.

Before he could get a repeat, a small splash of water hit his face, indeed waking him up further and looked down to the fish who swam excitedly, playful and ready for whatever fish do this time of day. Now the entire surface was covered with fish. Lots of fish!

Their mouths were open, gaping and wide in hopes of food. Unfortunately, Prompto didn’t bring any with him. He loved feeding them. He was happy, and they were happy, like they were to see him. Fish were proven to be pretty stupid, but here they were, remembering who feeds them and waiting for him to drop food in their mouths like children. It was sweet and endearing. Too bad he couldn’t take them home with him.

It was at that moment realization hit hard.

Prompto’s faced turned grim. His lips fell from their bright smile and his head hung from his shoulders, sighing in defeat. His hands lay lax in his lap, bored and uncertain on what to do. And his heart sunk into his stomach, feeling again like the worthless garbage he was.

If only humans would treat him the same way animals do. They way his fellow classmates treated him like he was a disease, trash, someone who deserved to be bullied. Dirt. A waste of space. Could he go on? He probably could. 

So why? Why did they treat him so? Prompto was sweet and kind to everyone, so why would they start teasing him relentlessly? It started definitely because he was fat growing up, but he had lost the weight, and he was still being teased by students all the time. What made him stand out compared to others? Prompto never fathomed the deal, and proclaimed he never would. Do they not realise that their actions hurt? Their words sting? Probably not.

Feeling tears pickle the corners of his eyes, he never heard the soft footfalls of Noctis coming up to his side and sitting don beside him on the empty space on the rock. He did feel the hand lower in his, stealing the cold and replaced by warmth. It felt good. Really good as his entire body grew just as warm as the hand. Of only he had the courage to speak his mind and let Noctis know how much it meant to him.

Hesitantly, he looked over, afraid to see glaring electric blue eyes staring back and him, when in fact he was met with soft blue eyes, swirling with a mix of emotions. They only grew as the seconds flew by without a word being spoken. He was afraid.

“ Hey. You ok?”

No. He most certainly was not. But it’s not like it’s something he can admit his the prince of all people. He had his own fair share of problems and didn’t need his shit load of petty plays.

So no. He was not fine, and his heart was hurting. 

“ Yeah. I am.”

He hated how quickly he responded and how forces and high it came out. He could actually feel Noctis furrowing his eyes and biting down on his own lip with his fake as hell response. He tried at least, but it felt like it wasn’t good enough. 

Prompto inhaled his breath and decided it too be best to look away. He made the decision that the fish to be more entertaining. Their tails still swished about and other continued to bob up and down to get food. Other gave up on the promising meal and swam gently don into the deeper parts of the water, finding him not to be their hopeful source of food.

Thanks fish. Real helpful you have been...

Not happy about being ignored, Noctis huffed, blowing his long dark bangs from his face. “ That’s a weird way to say you’re fine. Not looking at the person and sounding like a broken record. I know for a fact something is bothering you. Deep so, and I don’t like it. I could sense it from before first period. So you hid it from me.”

Prompto was taken aback. Not so much as the sharp remark spat by the prince, his best friend, but more so about that he was able to pick up on his sour mood. Then again, when you’re entire personality is supposed shine and rainbows, when you have a couple of bad days, he guesses it would be nearly impossible let to miss it.

Oh well. Who cares really. Not that anyone really does.  
He sighed heavily through his nose while his heart felt extremely tight within his ribcage. It pounded with effort, like it was gasping for him to say out loud what he wished he could say. What he wanted to say for some time now.

‘Just tell him how you feel, and it will all be over with!’  
What harm could be done? Two ways it can go down. Either Noctis will be supportive of his plea, or Noctis pushes him away and truly does want nothing to do with him.

No! Noct was his friend, and has accepted him flaws and all, and would have no problem listening to his woes at all. They had been friends for over a year now with no signs of shoving him off like the rest of the world has done. Why would he start now?

Alright. Let’s get this over with.

Prompto looked far ahead to a small bed of yellow flowers, matching his golden hair. It was then he felt he had the strength to open his mouth and finally speak, even if his chest felt seconds away from bursting.

“ Noct, do you ever feel good enough? “

Noctis shook his head with a huff, thinking what was to come next would have been a complete conversation o confession, and yet, he had to chuckle at the question he was given.

“ Yeah, all the time.”

Shocked at the confession, Prompto whipped his head so fast to look at the raven that his neck snapped painfully. He grimaced in pain and knew come morning, he would feel in tenfold. But that aside, he was actually supress at the shared feeling he had with the prince no less.

Why does a pine need to not feel good enough? He was the prince! 

“ What? Why do you say that?”

Not quite ready to speak the words, but still ready to chuckle, Noctis had to hold up his hand to cover his mouth as he was close to bursting into laughter. This was hitting close to home, and thought it funny that Prompto had the gall to ask him such a ridiculous question. He continued to chuckle, only quieting down when Pompton him an unamused look. 

Best to stop while he was ahead.

“ Sorry. But I thought it was funny.” He confessed with a small cough to stop the bouts of laughter. 

“ Why do you say that?”

Noctis looked at the same flower bed that Prompto once held his gaze on. The yellow flowers still swayed without a care in the world.

“ Are you kidding me, Prom? Do you have any times a day I ask myself the same thing? That if I myself am good enough, even if I am the prince of this entire kingdom?” he asked, voice growing smaller and smaller until he looked to the ground, feeling just as hurt as the blond beside him. “ You may not know, but I have heard for years how the council talks about me during the meetings. Let’s not forget the common folk. That’s just worse. I hear the whispers and read the news papers about how they will find any way to put me down and claim I am unfit to be prince. “

Prompto lowered his head in shame, hurt for the feelings of his friend and hurt for bringing up to see painful memories he must have dealt with alone. He never knew. How was he supposed to. Gods. What another good way to feel like shit.

“ I’m sorry , Noct.”

“ Its ok.” He admitted, cheering up his friend. “ But you know what, Prompto? Aside from it hurting so deep in my chest, I was able to push that pain aside and not let it bother me why should I allow their hateful words effect who I am, and who I will become? I wake up every morning and try to do the best I can, even if It looks like it doesn’t matter. It may to me, and that’s all I care about. I try the best I can for myself, and for my people. “

Noctis stopped, closing his mouth shut. He said all he felt like saying and hoped it would be enough to help pull Prompto from his slump. It kind of did. Prompto listened. Really listened to the words spoken to him. Even when the raven had stopped, and the rustling of the threes overhead punctured the air, he still took those words into his heart.

“ I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He mumbled, lowering his head to his chest apologetically. 

“ Stop apologizing. It’s not like you are the one who started all of these people to turn again me in some way. “ he replied just as sincerely and softly as Prompto’s response. He looked out into the far left of the garden where a gazebo rested. The wood was recently refurbished, so the new brown colour blended perfectly with the forest setting around it. It enticed them to sit inside, but it was the large patch of shade just off to its side that he had his mind set on. “ Hey, let’s sit over there for a bit, huh?”

Prompto raised his head and followed to where Noctis was pointing. He too saw the stunning new lot where it looked more than welcoming to sit. With a slight nod, he got up from his spot, not glancing back as the fish resurfacing , hoping this time for food, only to come out empty handed as he followed a few steps behind the prince, a place he knew he belonged. The walk was short, as the lot was only a stones throw away, and quiet too. Just what he needs right now as his brain racked for even more negative interjections.

He was beaten to the spot, not like he minded as Noctis took a seat unto the long grass instead of inside the actual lot, confusing Prompto, but never said anything against it. A nice green spot beside his was patted at, inviting him to join in the shady paradise and grinned eagerly. Prompto couldn’t hold the small smile that formed on his lips. His heart swelled with pride, feeling accepted in a way that only this one person in particular could fill. So he sat in the destined area as Noctis scooted over an inch to allow him some extra room.

Upon getting comfortable as one could achieve in the long grass, not single word was said. Thy both lay there in tranquillity, enjoying the crisp breeze and the rusting of the tree overhead. Both trained their sight to the upper world outside the glass covering where the sky was a striking blue, littered with fat fluffy clouds. Overtime, they took form to whatever their imagination could conjure. As another crazy formed cloud over passed, Noctis shifted his head to the side to capture the distant look in Prompto’s eyes.

“ So, there has to be a reason why you asked that question. Care to fill me in?” Noctis asked, eyes filled with concern and curiosity. 

Still holding his sight to the clouds overhead, he let out a small hum to acknowledge he had heard the prince. He wished he had the ability to ply, or to warp like his find beside him and be one with the clouds, where he didn’t have to think of such trivial things. Why did his kind have to keep this question to pop up? What right did he have to keep pushing it?

He sighed through his nose, knowing he had to saner, lest he gets the prince upset and force it out of him through any means necessary. Does he even have the strength to voice what he has been holding dear into his fragile heart since before they became friends? And if he did say it, he is absolutely terrified it might send their friendship into a spiralling tunnel of ruin. Or, by explaining why he had been feeling so down, talking and being open about his feeling might strengthen their bond. Either way, he needs to voice his concerns and get this feeling off his chest or it would kill him until he actually died.

“ Yeah. Their was a reason for it.” He mumbled back, voice thick with tension.

Noctis held his stare, hard as a rock. “ Alright. Care to enlighten me?”

Here it was. The final truth and words of his heart. He had to do it. Now or never. No going back.

“ Its because I-I feel like I’m not goof enough for you.”  
Shit. There it was. 

Prompto let out a shaky breath, feeling pounds lighter just by saying it, so why did his chest constrict painfully like it was upset with his choice? Maybe it wasn’t the right choice after all...

“ What? Why would you ever think like that?” he heard Noctis gasp beside him, flabbergasted.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his friend raise himself onto both of his elbows, head whipped unnaturally fast to look at his general direction. It didn’t take a genius to know his eyes were blown wide, mouth slightly agape in another gasp while his eyebrows were twitching back and forth between different emotions. He knew the prince too well.

Shrugging his shoulders along the grass was all he could do. His hands rested at his side and plucked at the blades, forming a small pile beside him and he didn’t have the will to look at Noctis. He was too afraid to do so.

“ Because I do.”

“ Why!?” he demanded back, almost snarling.

Prompto shrugged again. “ Well, look at yourself. You are a prince, an important person to this country, while I an nothing but a commoner. Someone who is on the bottom of this pyramid and has no meaning in this world. You and I are two different types of people. “

God’s. Now that it was out in the open and he actually heard it coming from his mouth, it hurt so much more. And it was true. Every single word. So by this time, he closed his eyes, basking in the darkness as it became too painful. At this moment, all he could hear was his heart pounding, ripping into two like cheap paper. 

“ So? Who cares about that!”

What? How could he say that?

He kept his eyes closed, shutting them tight until it hurt. “ I do! As do the rest of the kingdom! You don’t understand , Noct. The looks I get when I walk beside you, the whispers I hear every single day and the taunting I get from them too. It’s too much, and it goes to show just how much I don’t belong to stay at you’re side. That I’m not someone worth you’re time.”

“ Prompto...” Noctis whimpered, shocked.

Tears by now prickled at his eyes and his throat clogged up. His blue eyes opened, showering him his a blurry and ugly version of the once stunning garden. Even amidst it’s beauty, he still couldn’t fight back the torrent within.

“ I’m not strong and smart like those you should be spending you’re time with. People like you. I’m not brave. I’m a coward, and afraid of mostly everything in my life. I’m weak, hence why I suffer from my anxiety and other problems. So why am I allowed to spend even a moment of my time with you when all I’ll do is bring you down?”

He had to stop and take a shuttering breath. His voice shook in between words, but he forced himself to continue on. He had to. He already started, mind as well finish and get his heart to speak the true feelings.

“ I value the friendship we have now, but , Noct, before we became friends, I had no one. I was alone for as long as I could remember. My parents where gone for long periods of time, and no one came up to me and wished to be my friend. I felt like I was a nobody, someone not worth anyone’s time. But then when we became friends, I always asked myself, what made me stand out? Why would you choose someone like me to be your friend? I always asked myself that everyday, confused to the answer. I was happy, don’t get me wrong, Noct.” He chuckled lightly, hoping to bring his mood upward, but failed miserably. The smile faltered and fell deeply, back to its original state. “ I was so scared to wake up one morning to find me as useless as I am and dump me like trash. Someone who was indeed not worthy of your time.”

And there it was. His entire heart bleeding out on a silver platter. He hoped Noctis didn’t think any less of him like he did himself.

Noctis sighed heavily beside him. So deep that he felt the hot breath on his skin. It was filled with hurt, and he wished to apologize, but he jumped when Noctis lay a hand on his shoulder, gripping hard into the pale skin. It was warm, and comforting, even while it was painful. He didn’t dare look at his face. If he was moments from crying now, looking even a split second at the princes face would break that damn.

“ Prom, I want you to hear this, and understand fully where I am coming from. You are not nothing! And how you can say that about yourself is actually quite sickening.” He started, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“ I-im sorry, Noct. I-“

A hand was held up, silencing him. “ No. Let me finish. Hear me when I say you are not nothing. You are very important to me. I hope that one day you can feel the same way I do. I don’t care of you are smart like Ignis, or as strong as Gladio. You are you. Not anyone else. And that’s why like you. For being you.”

“ Noct...”

“ And besides.” He started, Ignoring the whimpering blond beside him.” You know as much as me that I would never push you away. How could I? You are far too special for me to get rid of. Don’t think of such stupid things.”

He pulled his hand back and lowered himself onto the grass below. His elbows ached horribly from the sudden weight for a period of time. Still, he never looked away from Prompto when he grinned wide.

“ And to tell you the truth, if I would have thrown you away, It would be with a trash bag made from the finest silks this country could offer. It would be comfort in style, yes?” he smirked, almost ready to burst into a fit of giggles at his ridiculous comment. He knew it made him look like a total ass, but he wanted to raise his friends spirits. He hoped it would work.

It did work.

Prompto broke out into a watery grin too. He blinked quickly to rid of the tears that threatened to spill but was quick to stop them and leaned over to punch Noctis hard in the ribs at his jerky remark.

“ Owch man. That was low, even for you!”

Noctis pulled back from the hit, but went to punch Prompto in retaliation. He missed when Prompto ducked low, blocking the hit. It was on!

They started to wrestle on the grass, playfully punching and hitting one another in cheerful jabs to see who could overthrow the other. Being prince, one had to be ready for just about everything, but he made sure to go super easy with Prompto and allowed most of the hits to land. They laughed and cheered as their fighting went on for a few minutes. When Prompto got on his knees and was able to get in a rather good punch on the prince around the hip area, Noctis kneeled down in surrender, bowing low to prove his point. 

“ Ok! Ok You win! I stand no match against you!” Noctis cried out, gasping for breath. Their playtime took out a lot of their energy, leaving them to agree to end their silly playing and lie back onto the grass. Eyes again looked up to the sky, their fits of giggles soon dying down into silence. 

“ Hey Prom?”

“ Yeah?”

Reaching over, Noctis held onto Prompto’s loose hand, squeezing the fingers and held it close to his heart where he could feel the rhythmic beating of the organ. 

“ I’m very serious about what I said easier. Try to push away those thoughts you have an don’t focus on it. And don’t listen to what other people say. Their opinions don’t matter to you, nor are they worth your effort. Plus, I got to tell you too, Prom, that I think you are an indeed a strong person. Maybe not so much physically, but mentally and spiritually. It’s quite awe inspiring. “

Prompto gasped out. Him? Inspiring? That was a sentence he never put together. And Noctis really thought of that from him? Was he dying? He felt like he was dying!

“ I looked upon you’re positive energy and wished I could be more like you.” He said softly, looking out into the garden rather upward to the sky.

“L- like me?” He asked sceptically, eyeing the raven.

“ Yeah. You see the world so differently than most people. You see a world that has a different light, one that can brighten up an entire room with just your acknowledgement. Beauty and inspiration just flows out of you like waves. I’ve tried doing it, but I get rather lost quite easily. It’s crazy really. I don’t know how you do it.”

Prompto sat still, eyes wide. Did his best friend really think this was of him? It was so sweet, and just..just. ..amazing. His mouth refused to open as he couldn’t find the right word to describe it. His poor heart started beating faster, face getting hotter, or was it his whole body?

To his side, Noctis blushed too and scratched his cheek to distract himself. Both boys where turning as red as the sun. “ I think I might have gone overboard with my wording, but what I’m trying to say from the start, is that you are a special type of person who should not focus on others stay to you. And honestly, who cares what they say. Their opinion has nothing on you, and it never should. If you think too much on it, it will only hurt you in the future and ruin any chances of advancing on where you wish to be.”

“ Noct...” Prompto whispers softly. 

“ I want you to only focus on those who matter to you. Darkness doesn’t suit you at all. Only light. And besides, I’ll tell Gladio and he can deal with anyone who bothers you. I know he would love to beat someone up for once. Maybe a few of the guys at school who pick on you.” He said with a smug grin. And Prompto knew full well he would hold that promise.  
He sniffled, feeling snot rush done his nose in waves. He tried his beat to compose himself and kept the tears at bay. “ Thanks , Noct. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that.”

“ No problem. It’s the truth. Every word. So don’t let anyone else’s words ruin who you are. It would kill me inside if something caused your shining light be burnt out.” 

That was it. The final piece of wood to his damn. Why did it have to sting so bad? He nearly burst into tears at that moment. What Noctis was saying was so powerful and heart warming. It was that lasting moment he needed to feel human. Each word spoken from his lips meant so much to him. He was a somebody, a friend to the prince. Someone who actually cared about him. Oh how his heart wanted to explode in happiness. But now, the tears won over and finally flooded his eyes as they fell warm and wet down his cheeks. 

Noctis watched them immediately and reached a hand out, waving him in.

“ Come here, Prom.”

Without skipping a beat, Prompto complied to the gesture and squeezed himself into the open spot between his friends arms and buried his head against Noctis’ shoulders. He allowed the first hiccup to be free and shook while he was being held. He was held, hugged and kept close in a tight grasp as he sniffled and cried out. Few tears came out, but the sharp breaths came out heavy and sharp, both filled with exhaustion. 

And that’s here it left them for some time. Neither knew how long they held one another on the long grass, bodies pressed close to one another. Neither cared, nor did it matter in the long run. When he finally did stop, tears and all, they grew quiet and lay on the spot, both warm and content to where thy were.

Slowly, they pulled away, leaving their chest areas to grow cold. It was Prompto who first rolled over and lay heavily on his side, cheeks pressed firmly into the earth. He never moved. He was drained by all accounts, all nerves and much less in his body were left loose and unworking. What he wanted most was to sleep for a bit, and wake up feeling fresh. He first opened his eyes, happy o see Noctis already beating him to it and fell deep into the dark blue eyes.

“ Thanks again, Noct. For all that you have said and done for me today.”

Noctis waved it off, smiling. “ Don’t worry about it. These are things we should not leave unsaid. It’s what fiends do after all. You’ve told me that many times before. If you have a problem or need a shoulder to cry on, I’m your guy. I am a prince after all.”

That he was. A kind and loving prince. A rare breed.

“ Man! All that mushy stuff has made me really tired! Let’s take a nap.” Noctis suggested with an exaggerated yawn while throwing his arms above his head in long and satisfying stretch. 

Prompto chuckled at the display and followed suit, loving how his body popped and cracked. He dived against Noctis’ side and snuggled up against the clothed stomach area, smiling at the warmth from the sun and the prince beside him. Heaven.

Overtime, he closed his eyes and gave into the desire to rest, and soon drifted off into the loving hold of sleep. Noctis watched from above, smiling as the blond had finally settled down. He yawn himself, feeling more tired just by watching the other sleep. So he decided to do what he did best and closed his eyes, letting the familiar seek in the background gentle whisks him away into the land of his dreams. 

It would be hours later, when the clouds were gone and the sun lowering down behind the mountains, painting the sky a beautiful orange as dinner was fast approaching their citadel. Ignis stumbled into the gardens, knowing that the two were last seen going into the area and was ready to drag them into the kitchens, huffing while making him look for them. But when he saw them huddled close, arms touching and looking content, Ignis smiled and left the garden. He didn’t have the heart to wake them. Not yet anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all those who have read. Please let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Always talk to someone if you are feeling down. It helps so much. Thankfully I have someone who I can talk to. And it means the world to me.


End file.
